


Meeting The Family

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: First impressions tended to make some people a little nervous, the stress of making sure it was a good one always causing some panic. Lucifer's plan to introduce the Detective to his wife and daughter however, it didn't go quite as you'd hoped.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You, Lucifer Morningstar/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 200





	Meeting The Family

"Lily Ann!"

You watched the little girl run from you with a small scream of laughter. You were supposed to be cooking, preparing for your guest, instead you were chasing a four-year old who had gotten into the chocolate cake mix.

"Come here!"

She looked at you, shaking her head, as she licked more chocolate from her hands.

"No, mama."

You opened your mouth to scold her, but the sound of your ringtone interrupted you. Keeping a watchful eye on your hell sent daughter, you answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello love, just checking in, how is everything?"

You glanced around the disaster that was the penthouse, and then back to your daughter who had smeared chocolate into her hair.

"Fine?"

It came out more of a question than an answer but Lucifer didn't seem to notice.

"Marvelous, the Detective, and I should be up soon we've just walked into Lux."

You panicked, immediately moving to tidy up the horrible mess.

"But Lucifer I'm not-"

The phone went silent, and you scrambled to clean up what you could in as little time as you had. Toys, plates of half-eaten food, laundry that had yet to be folded. You hid things under the couch, haphazardly shoved clothes into closets. Yet, in your haste you'd forgotten to clean up the mess that was your daughter.

You had been shoving a stack of children's book onto a bookcase when you heard your daughter squeal with happiness.

"Papa!"

You wiped your hands on your jeans, quickly moving them to fix your messy hair as you walked out of the library. Lucifer held Lily Ann in his arms, leaning back from her a bit to avoid her chocolate hands reaching for his face.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?"

"Mommy made cake and let me lick the bowl." She declared proudly.

Lucifer looked at you curiously as you hurried to take her from your arms.

"I absolutely did not. She grabbed the bowl from the counter when I wasn't looking."

He chuckled at your dismay when Lily Ann accidentally wiped her hands on your shirt, staining the white top.

"Will you clean her up while I change my shirt?"

He raised his hands taking a few steps back.

"This suit is Armani darling, chocolate stains aren't exactly ideal."

Seeing your exhausted expression he cleared his throat and gently took her from your arms.

"Although I suppose I can always buy another."

He turned, walking to the bathroom, and you gave Chloe an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I promise it's not always this chaotic here."

She only smiled, shaking her head as if to say there was no need to apologize.

"It's ok, I'm a mother too, I've had my fair share of chaos."

You returned her smile, excusing yourself to find a replacement shirt.

"Lucifer talks about you a lot, he really enjoys working with you!" You called from the bedroom.

"Can't say I always feel the same."

You laughed a little as you walked out, smoothing your shirt.

"He takes some getting use to." You agreed.

Speaking of the devil, he had just rejoined the two of you, holding his now spotless daughter in his arms.

"Right then, the little creature is clean, and I can properly introduce the three of you to one another."

Lily Ann clapped her hands, as Lucifer beamed like he had just delivered an award-winning speech. You and Chloe shared a knowing smile about his theatrics.

"This is Detective Decker, or Chloe if you will, and this is my darling wife Y/N, and our adorable spawn-"

"Child." You sighed.

"Right yes, our _child_ , Lily Ann." Lucifer smiled sheepishly.

You and Chloe waited quietly to see if he would say anything more and when he didn't you turned to the blonde woman with a welcoming smile.

"Well, I made dinner if you'd like to eat." You offered.

"That sounds great."

~

The dinner went well, and you found that you liked Chloe. The two of had gotten along so well that she had even invited you to join her for drinks later that week. Lucifer had of course offered to watch Lily Ann so you could go out, claiming that you desperately needed to get out and enjoy life a little. That had earned him a swift kick in the knee under the table. You accepted her invitation nevertheless.

"Thank you for having me over Y/N, it was nice to finally meet you."

You waved to Chloe as the elevators doors slid closed, and you turned back to your family.

"That went quite well didn't it?" Lucifer hummed.

He held your sleeping daughter in his arms, her eventful day sapping the energy from her little body. Seeing her so fast asleep made you realize just how tired you really were.

"Yeah it did, it was nice having her over, we should do it again soon." You agreed.

Lucifer must have noticed the way your shoulders dropped because he chuckled a little. He placed a hand on your back, giving you a gentle nudge towards the bedroom.

"Go on love, I'll put our angel to bed and clean up."

"Are you sure? There's a lot more to clean then you think."

Lucifer gave you a knowing look and shook his head.

"I know all about your little hiding spots my dear, I'll have this place spotless by the time you wake up tomorrow, now off you go."

You gave him a grateful smile, giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you."

He gave you a small wink.

"Yes I know, I love you too."


End file.
